


【授翻】备选计划

by wincest_girls_do_not_give_up



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: #winning, Crack, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Gay Sex, Jaime & Brienne friendship, M/M, marriage law, three sex scenes in 8000 words
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 10:52:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17621105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wincest_girls_do_not_give_up/pseuds/wincest_girls_do_not_give_up
Summary: 续原作向。丹妮莉斯女王颁布法令，要求几大家族里所有幸存的单身成员都必须在年内结婚生子，以促进王国的长治久安。詹姆和布蕾妮可不怎么感冒。





	【授翻】备选计划

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Plan B](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13891353) by [roqueamadi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roqueamadi/pseuds/roqueamadi). 



> 翻译和校对都是我。故事属于原作者，崎岖的表达属于我。欢迎戳原文去给作者评论点kudo！

“我们该怎么办？”詹姆哀叹着，跟在布蕾妮后面走进她的房间。布蕾妮以少有的热情使劲扯掉她的盔甲扔在地上。詹姆倒了杯酒，吓得畏缩了一下。

“我不敢相信她竟然——在她说了做了那么多关于男女平等的事之后，还有——还有每个人自己决定自己的命运，还有——我脱不下来！”她猛地扯开肩膀上的搭扣，金属片砸在地上，詹姆跳了起来。

只脱了一半的盔甲，布蕾妮跌坐在詹姆对面，把酒罐拉向自己。

“所以，丹妮莉斯女王的法令意味着咱俩都得结婚了，还要尽快。”

“不光是结婚，”詹姆咕哝着，“我们还得诞生子嗣。”

“在一年之内！”布蕾妮大声说，“好像这事儿就是这么干的似的。”

她一口喝干了酒杯，伸手去倒更多。“幸好我们最早是在临冬城听到的宣告。如果是在别的地方，我们在混战里确保一个伴侣的机会每天都会损失。所有优质的人选都会被抢光。”

詹姆哼了一声：“谁算‘优质人选’？”

“你当然算了。女人们会爬得你满身的。她们可能现在就在门外等着呢，准备好一等你出现就跳到你身上。”

令她惊讶的是，詹姆看起来不大自在：“布蕾妮……”

“怎么了？我相信你会极大地享受到的。”她闷闷不乐地说。

“不，我不会。”

“为什么不？”

詹姆已经喝了两杯了，不然这些话不会到了他的舌尖上。但不管怎样现在一切都完了，所以又有什么关系呢？“布蕾妮，你是我最好的朋友，我知道你不会把这告诉任何人……”

“波隆是你最好的朋友。”布蕾妮打断他，纠正道。

詹姆安静下来。“不。”

“他是的。”

“他不是。我是说，不只是一个朋友。这就是我想说的。”

布蕾妮的眼睛瞪大了，终于明白过来：“噢。”

詹姆点点头表示肯定，她也慢慢地点了点头。“这确实解释了一些事。”她说。

“是吗？”

“我的确有点好奇为什么他总是睡在你的房间。”

“你怎么会知道的？”詹姆大声说。

布蕾妮翻了翻眼睛：“呵，我中午之前起床，不像某些人。但是说真的，詹姆，你为什么从来没告诉过我？这有多长时间了？”

詹姆耸肩，“我没告诉过任何人。好几年了。”

“好几年？”布蕾妮大呼，“我以为我们是朋友。”

“这又不是什么随便的小秘密。”他耸了下肩膀，说道。

“诶，你应该早点告诉我的，因为我也有些事一直想告诉你。几乎是完全一样的事。”

“……你也和波隆相爱了？”

布蕾妮翻了个白眼：“没有。是珊莎。”

“珊莎？”詹姆大声说，拧起了脸。然后他仔细想了想。“事实上，既然现在你说了，我也能看出来了。”

布蕾妮点了点头，带着一个小小的微笑：“将近两年。不过现在都不重要了。”

“我们肯定能做点什么，”詹姆在布蕾妮喝下又一杯酒的时候低声说，“因为我不能——我没法——我是说，没有他，我——”

布蕾妮“砰”地把酒杯放回桌上，害詹姆跳了起来。她眼里突然有了闪光。

“我有个计划。”

“什么？”詹姆迟疑着问。

“咱们应该结婚。”

“那能有什么帮助？”

她竖起一根手指：“听我说完。我们应该结婚，然后珊莎和波隆结婚，接着我们全都住在一起。女王会很高兴的，她得到她的‘长治久安’，我们则能和想要的人在一起。”

詹姆坐回他的椅子，盯着她：“但是布蕾妮，那条法律不光是婚姻。我们还得诞育一个子嗣……”

不约而同地，他们都冲对方做了个嫌弃的表情。

布蕾妮摆了摆手：“虽然我可以保证这个想法令我不快，就像我猜它也让你讨厌一样，但我们也许可以……想法解决？再说了，还有别的方法吗？某个我们甚至不当朋友喜欢的人？”

詹姆耸了耸肩：“我不知道你怎样但是我的……装备……不是领了命就管用的，你懂。”

“我的也不。”

詹姆皱起鼻子：“但你那个可以得到点辅助，你知道，唾液啊，润滑油啊……我的要是站不起来就什么都没用了。”

“唔……那我们就让波隆来帮忙，”布蕾妮脱口说道，“也许你可以先和他开始，然后和我结束。那应该能行，对不？”

詹姆看起来并不信服：“那你也会为珊莎和波隆做同样的事？”

布蕾妮咬牙：“珊莎会很难说服。”

“噢，你觉得波隆会很乐意接受而没有问题吗？”詹姆说道，突然有点受冒犯。

“不是，我没那么说，只不过波隆通常不大介意跟女人——在你以前，我是说。然而珊莎……珊莎经历过……唔，她经历过地狱，詹姆，她发誓再也不让随便哪儿的男人接近她。但我想我能说服她。这个方法比她和某个甚至不认识的爵爷结婚要好多了。”她停顿了一下。

“波隆他……”

“什么？”

“他能……你知道……能做到温柔吗？”

“你为什么觉得他对我不温柔？”詹姆大声说，音调拔得很高。

布蕾妮只冲他翻了个白眼。

“怎么？”

“既然你已经告诉了我，这就太明显了。我说为什么每次他在练习场上打到你的屁股你看上去都跟要射了似的。”

詹姆的脸几乎立刻变得萝卜一样红，他突然对地板上的什么东西产生了极大的兴趣。“那不是真的。”他用很小的声音说。

“那他能温柔吗？”

“是的，当然了！他很温柔。他两样都行。他很体贴，总是慢慢来，而且……他的舌头……”

“好了好了，我不需要细节！”布蕾妮大声说，把手举了起来，看着像是要吐了。“所以我们干不干？如果要看起来可信我们就得尽快行动。我们今晚就得和他们谈。”

詹姆点点头：“我会和波隆说的。”

 

“你他娘是在开玩笑吗？”

詹姆耸肩，躺在床上看着波隆脱去外衣和剑带。波隆总是等到晚上很迟，十一点或者午夜才偷偷沿着走廊溜进詹姆的房间。这些日子他们从没分开睡过。

“怎么，你是说你更喜欢别的方法？我们各自去和某些名门闺秀真结婚？”

波隆叹了口气：“不是，亲爱的。当你晚上和你的富贵朋友借酒浇愁的时候，我正在房间里打包。我想是时候祭出备选方案了。”

“什么备选方案？”

“你，我，还有一艘去埃索斯的船。”

詹姆朝他微笑，仍然因为早先喝下的酒而感到微醺。“真的吗？”

“是啊。”

“那你一辈子追寻的爵位怎么办？还有你的城堡？”

波隆耸了耸肩，看起来有点矛盾。“而且我估计你也不想扔下提利昂，还有你认识的每个人，更别提你的收入了。”他摇摇头：“我不知道。我猜我们可以一试。这个计划行得通。如果行不通，唔……那就备用计划。”

詹姆为他的坦诚而微笑。“布蕾妮有点想知道的事。”

“是什么？”

“你能不能温柔。”

“温柔？”波隆重复道，“你知道我可以。”

詹姆以一种事先演练过的动作把双手伸过头顶：“你可以？我不太确定。也许你该练练，只是为了检验一下。”

波隆哼哼着爬上床，往詹姆的腿间移动：“你想让我对你温柔点吗，公主殿下？”

他俯身撑在詹姆的肩膀两旁，在他能够回答之前吻住他。他的一只手沿着詹姆的身侧向下，推高他的上衣，手指摩擦着他的腹部，同时轻轻搔着。“我们以前这么干过，”波隆说，为了说话而后撤了一会，然后再一次压上去。詹姆的口腔为他的舌头打开，当波隆用拇指循着他的腰线，划过他的髋部时，他在他身下扭动起来。

“问题是，你总是感到厌倦，亲爱的，”波隆说着，嘴唇向下吻过詹姆的脖子。

詹姆喘息着：“不，但是……我就是想看看……”他发出一声被阻断的声音，因为波隆隔着裤子把他托起来然后开始顺着他的身体向下，把他的上衣推得更高好含住他的乳头。他的手解着詹姆裤子上的系带。

“像这样？”波隆问道，把手伸进詹姆的裤子，轻轻地圈住他的阴茎，几乎没有握住它。

“没错……”詹姆用气声说。波隆得意地会心而笑，挪动得更下。

“你觉得你能和一个姑娘做这些吗？”詹姆问，在波隆拽下他的裤子时抬起屁股。波隆在回答前含住詹姆阴茎的顶端，詹姆发出一声长长的叹息，头猛地落在枕头上。

波隆撤了出来，下巴搁在詹姆的大腿上歇了一会，拇指绕着阴茎湿润的缝隙打转。

“我不想做，”波隆沉思着说，“我不确定。我猜我可以闭上眼睛，想着你那个紧紧的小洞。”他满意地看着詹姆为此脸红的样子。“你呢？你又不操我的屁股。”詹姆做了个鬼脸。“就是这样。你能把它捅进什么地方吗？”

“我确实捅进某处。”詹姆意有所指地说，再次向上顶胯。波隆收到暗示继续含住他的阴茎，用力吸吮然后再撤出以便说话。詹姆不满地呻吟，波隆无视了他。

“但这不一样。”

“肛门和阴道也不一样。”

“确实。”

“布蕾妮建议我们——啊——”詹姆紧闭双眼，试图在波隆又一次含进他，手在下面四处摸索，一根手指按在他的穴口的同时保持思路，“布蕾妮建议我们互相帮助。我们可以先开始，像——像这样——然后我可以试着在她里面完事儿。”

“你觉得那能行？”波隆满腹狐疑地问道，再次停下来，用左手接替轻轻地撸着。

“不行也得行。法律规定孩子必须生出来，否则婚姻无效。”

“嗯。”

波隆伸手去拿床头柜上的小油罐，迅速脱掉自己的裤子然后回来跪在詹姆的腿间。他抓住詹姆的膝窝猛地将他拉近，把它们架在自己肩上。詹姆在被拽过床的时候发出一声带喘的笑声。

“这可不温柔。”他在波隆放回小罐的时候咧嘴笑道。

“够温柔了。我知道你需要什么，公主。”紧接着他把将两根润滑过的手指同时推进詹姆体内。詹姆大声呻吟以至于波隆打了他一边屁股让他安静点，但那并没有什么用。詹姆在波隆用阴茎代替手指轻而易举地滑入时用小臂捂住嘴，咬住了袖子。那感觉温暖而熟悉，动起来的时候把阵阵快感送上詹姆的脊椎。

波隆在詹姆腿间俯下身去。詹姆把腿张开，完全放松下来，左手在波隆触手可及的时候穿过他的头发，拨乱了它们。波隆靠上去吻了他，加快了节奏。

“我爱你，詹姆，”他用低哑的声音说道，那让詹姆的蛋绷紧了，“无论发生什么，我爱你。”

“我也爱你。”詹姆用气声说着，再次攫住波隆的嘴唇。波隆的手穿过他的头发，詹姆紧紧拥住波隆的肩膀，两个人一起动作着。但是这没花他太久。他甚至没被碰到就射了，就因为波隆的阴茎顶到了他体内的那个点。波隆抬起身，在自己解决的时候按住他，粗暴地撞击着詹姆然后呻吟着射出来。

“如果可能我真想娶你。”波隆倒在詹姆身上，嘶哑地在他肩膀处说。詹姆轻声笑了。

“我是认真的。”

“波隆……”詹姆叹气，手指在另一个人上衣里向上滑动，抚过他背上光滑的皮肤。“没事的。这个计划能行。我们会在一起的。”

“我真他妈希望如此。”

 

“詹姆，这有点过了。”

布蕾妮站在门口瞪着詹姆。他退后一步好让她进来。

“怎么了？”他无辜地问。

布蕾妮迈步进来，朝他一摆手：“你就不能穿件上衣吗？我并不想看到你瘦骨嶙峋的小屁股。”

“这可不是和你应该爱上的男人说话的方式。”他坏笑着，但还是套上了一件上衣。

“波隆，你也是。”布蕾妮命令道。

波隆还躺在床上，床单危险地低低盖在他的胯部。“我得站起来去拿，但那就和目的相悖了。”他咧嘴笑道，直到布蕾妮从地板上抓起谁的裤子和上衣扔向他。

珊莎局促地跟着她走进来，把门在身后关上锁好。

“史塔克小姐。”詹姆礼貌地向她点头致意，然后扫了一眼波隆，后者勉为其难地在床单下面套上裤子，站了起来。

“珊莎，这位是波隆。”布蕾妮犹豫地说。

珊莎只是看着他穿上他的上衣。她什么也没有说。波隆也不打算帮忙。詹姆和布蕾妮互相看了一眼。

“好吧，那么就这样。”布蕾妮说道，打破了尴尬的沉默。他们四个走过去围着窗边的桌子坐下，晨曦从窗中倾泻而入。

“所以，”布蕾妮说，向前倚在肘上，“昨晚珊莎和我讨论过了，我们都觉得这是个好主意。”

“不算好，”珊莎阴沉地插入，“我们谁都不想这样，但是在那些法令之下，这是最接近的了。”

“同意。”詹姆严肃地表示。

“现在，”布蕾妮继续说道，“詹姆和我彼此已经认识很久了，所以谁也不会感到惊讶。需要谨慎安排的是你们俩。”她在珊莎和波隆之间小心翼翼地来回看了看。“波隆爱上一个美丽的贵族少女倒不难相信，”布蕾妮考虑着。詹姆撅起了嘴，被她无视。“但是珊莎接受了波隆的殷勤，这才是我们需要推销的。我们可不想让任何人怀疑这两对的真实性，否则就会引起注意，导致我们的目标更难实现。有什么主意吗？”

波隆抱胸而坐，珊莎紧盯桌面。

“也许波隆可以救了你，以某种方式。”布蕾妮建议，“你可以在独自骑马的时候从马上摔下来，然后他可以找到你再把你带回去。差不多这样。”

“也许吧。”珊莎咕哝着。

“或者共同的爱好，”詹姆提议，“比如骑马，或者……猎鹰？你们临冬城养着猎鹰，对不对？我们可以四处散布说波隆是猎鹰专家，而你想向他请教。”

“你是猎鹰专家吗？”布蕾妮问道，扬起一边眉毛。

“是啥？”

“我不觉得这能行。”

“跳舞？”布蕾妮插嘴，“也许波隆可以在即将到来的舞会上迷住珊莎。”

珊莎极其嘲讽地挑起眉毛。

“你会跳舞吗？”詹姆语带调侃地询问波隆。

“当然会了。”波隆回击。可能不是这些花哨的混蛋所期待的那种，但他们自己会弄明白的。

“好吧，“布蕾妮说，“我们这周可以搞落马营救，然后用舞会圆满收尾。之后几天你们就可以宣布订婚了。”

 

第二天，詹姆和波隆骑马出来，在能看到约定见面地点的树林间等待。

唔，算是能看见吧。波隆怀疑詹姆能不能看见，鉴于他正折着身子伏在一根倒下的圆木上，利用这片区域的偏僻，在波隆享受他的甜蜜时光，交替着狠狠撞进和缓缓撤出的时候想喊多大声就喊多大声。

波隆的手紧紧环着詹姆的阴茎，缓慢地撸着，在每次感到他快到边缘的时候用力捏住根部。终于，这对他来说太过了，詹姆大声哀吟，扭来动去。波隆一掌掴在他的臀瓣上，假装让他安静，其实下手一点不重，他做这个也只是因为詹姆喜欢。

“波隆，我不行了，我就要——”

他在到的时候大声呻吟，射在了他们脚下的枯叶上。波隆在几秒后也随之而来，深深地射进詹姆体内。

他的蛋还紧紧贴着詹姆的臀部，这时珊莎穿过树林，出现在了山顶。她停了下来，小心翼翼地下马，然后把她的马赶走了。马儿跑开去，珊莎则一脸不快地坐在草地上，等待着。

波隆呻吟着从詹姆身体里撤出，迅速打理好自己。詹姆还垮在圆木上，费力地喘息，直到波隆把一根手指伸进他的后领，把他拎起来。

“我猜我得去撩一个处女了。”波隆不情愿地说，亲了亲詹姆然后转身离开。令他惊讶的是，詹姆抓住了他的手腕。波隆回过身子。

“怎么了，亲爱的？”

詹姆看上去比他还困惑。他的裤子还缠在脚踝上，嘴唇因为之前的那些亲吻而微微肿胀，但他看起来有些……焦虑。

“波隆……”他说，声音有一点嘶哑，“别去。”

波隆立刻一步跨回他身边，抬手托起詹姆的脸颊，捕捉到他眼睑上泄露秘密的湿痕，突然意识到詹姆所感受到的比他表现出来的要多得多。

“出什么事了？”

“我……反正别去。”

波隆轻轻地吻了他，然后退开去研究他的表情：“是你设计的这一出，记得吗，公主？你改主意了，是不是？”

“可能吧。”

耐心地叹了口气，波隆跪下来整理詹姆的裤子，把它提起来系好：“你总得告诉我你脑袋里都在想些什么，公主，我他妈不是个读心者。就告诉我吧。”

“我知道我说过这是个不错的计划，但是现在……现在你就要去——去她那里了——我不觉得我能……”

他眨了眨眼睛，泪水涌了出来。波隆再次起身，把他带到圆木旁，两个人都坐了下来然后用一只手环住他：“如果你想叫停，只需要说那个字眼就好了。备选方案，还记得吗？”

詹姆深吸一口气：“不。不，这是个好计划。你去吧，我没事。”

“你他妈才不是没事。”波隆嘟囔着，“但是我会去的。你知道我不想的，对吧？”

“我知道。”

 

波隆解下他的马，满不情愿地踏出树林走向珊莎。珊莎仍然不高兴地坐在地上，等他走到几米以内才注意到他，震惊地跳了起来。波隆翻了个白眼。连詹姆都没有这么糟。

“还好吗，姑娘？”

珊莎朝他蹙眉。“我用门夹了我的脚。”她无比冷酷地说，把裙子拉起来好让他看到她的脚踝变得青紫，“看起来像扭伤吗？”

“够像了。”波隆耸肩。他伸出手去，珊莎不情愿地抓着它爬上马。波隆在她身后抬起身子坐到了马鞍后面，不碰到她。珊莎挑剔地回头看他。

“等我们到了城堡的视线之内我就会换回来的。在那之前没必要让大家都难受。”

他们无言地骑了几分钟，然后珊莎冷冷道：“我们怎么说路上都聊了什么？”

“不造。你怎么想？”

“也许可以说说我们有多爱长夜之后的阳光。”

“可以。”

“还有马儿。我喜欢温血马。你呢？”

“骑过一匹多恩种马，挺不错。”更不用说那趟旅程里他骑过的别的东西了。“其他我就不在乎什么样了，我只想要一匹听话又吃得不多的。”

“你也想要你的……伴儿，这样吗？”珊莎装作无辜地问道。

波隆扮了个鬼脸：“你觉得詹姆听话过吗？”

珊莎只是耸了耸肩。

波隆叹了口气：“听着，姑娘，我怎么对我的‘伴儿’都不重要，因为我们不会变成那样。我们这么做是为了和我们真正的伴侣在一起。你和我只需要时不时站在一块儿，看起来好看就行了。”

“那不全是我们需要做的。”

“我们总能想办法解决的。”波隆咬着牙说。如果詹姆只是想到波隆要和珊莎一起待一会就几近崩溃，他根本不知道他怎么可能接受波隆和她上床。

他们沉默地骑了一会。一分钟后，珊莎不大自在地移动了一下，笔直地目视前方，说道：“所以，当你和詹姆，你知道……你们是怎么……？”

“搞？”波隆替她说。

珊莎点点头，他能看到她耳后的一点薄红。他坏笑道：“唔，我干他的屁股，如果你一定要知道的话。”

珊莎转过头一脸怀疑地看着他：“那他……喜欢吗？”

“是啊，他他妈爱死了。”波隆咧嘴。

珊莎看上去还是不太信服：“那不会伤到他吗？”

“伤到他？不，当然不会，我确保这一点。”

“哈。”珊莎小声说。

这个相当冷漠疏远的姑娘不知怎的让波隆有些不安，他不认为自己真的想知道她在这不长的生命里都经历了什么。

“现在我们很近了。”她在他们走向下一个高地的时候说道。临冬城就在山那边。

“换到前面了。”波隆说着，在她身后滑进马鞍。她稍微蠕动了一下，屁股挨着他的阴茎，但这对他毫无作用，在他和詹姆在森林里进行了那场延长的对话之后。

 

舞会发生在接下来的一周，波隆仍然准备坚持计划，和史塔克家的姑娘跳舞。但当他们抵达以后詹姆和布蕾妮跳了第一支，然而哪儿都没看到珊莎。波隆倚在墙上等着，试图弄清食物都是从哪来的，但紧接着，只跳了一支舞的詹姆就回来了，推开人群向波隆走来，双眼受惊地睁大。等走得足够近了，他用拳头紧紧攥住波隆上衣腹部的衣料。

“外面。”詹姆从牙缝里挤出话音，拽着波隆的衣服，波隆不置一辞地跟上他。

詹姆看起来就像没在呼吸似的。他们得挤过人群，朝出口的方向移动。波隆能感觉到他迫不及待地想要出去，在他身边几乎要颤抖了，但他们不得不等着，有太多的人仍在抵达。他们移到侧边，波隆把手巧妙地放在詹姆的后颈，希望能让他冷静下来。

“呼吸，詹姆。”他在他耳边说。

终于，人群过去了。他们赶紧通过，走出门外，穿越走廊，径直走进了漆黑的庭院。

詹姆深深吸气然后呻吟着吐出，他的手穿过头发，转了个圈。

“哇哦，冷静点，公主。发生什么了？”

詹姆担忧地四处打量着庭院和他们头顶的走道。这里的确不是最安全的谈话场所。波隆在他转身踏过庭院走向马厩的时候跟上。

他们一来到安全的室内，周围也没有人会听到他们，詹姆就紧握双拳转过身来面对波隆。

“我就是——我就是不喜欢，波隆！”

“不喜欢什么？”

“姑娘们！我不喜欢她们那些上下起伏摇来摆去的玩意儿！”

波隆喷笑出声但是很快恢复了。詹姆相当严肃。

“那不是……不是我了，不再是了。我知道我以前和……”即使只有他们他还是压低了声音，“瑟曦在一起，过去的时候，但那不是……那不一样——”

“我知道，我懂的，你用不着向我解释。”波隆安慰他。

詹姆还没说完：“我不想碰其他任何人。我只会触碰你。我不想要其他任何人。”

“我知道，公主。”波隆叹了口气，走近些把詹姆的头按在自己的肩膀上。他用一只手环住他，另一只拢住他的脖颈。他们这样站了很久，詹姆的呼吸逐渐平复，他的焦虑也在波隆怀中消逝无踪。当他轻轻动弹的时候，波隆知道他感觉好点了，然后他的手在波隆的上衣底下向上滑动，划过他的肋骨和腹部。

“我喜欢你这里坚硬的感觉。”詹姆轻声说，摩擦着波隆的腹部，然后向上摸到他的胸膛。

“我不光这儿硬。”波隆咧嘴笑开。

詹姆立刻扫视了一圈马厩，然后开始后退，穿过摆门走进他们身后空着的隔间。波隆被领着走过去，仍然笑着，为那突然点亮詹姆双眼的热度，他认真的表情，他在干草上坐下然后把波隆拉到他身上的方式。

波隆跪在詹姆的大腿之间吻他，使他放松地仰躺下去，磨蹭着他。

“用力。”波隆从他的嘴下移到喉咙的时候，詹姆在他耳边用气声说道。这是个指示。

“我知道。”波隆咆哮着。他知道詹姆需要什么。

他在十秒内把两人都剥光了。

詹姆早就不为波隆不管走到哪儿都在口袋里装上一小瓶润滑油而表现出惊讶了。他们开始幽会以后不久，当波隆意识到詹姆决定他现在就想做爱的时候需求有多强，他就开始养成这个习惯了。习惯得到了回报；眼下就是其中一个时刻。

他毫不费力就使詹姆双手和双膝着地。他甚至没费心为他扩张；他们在过去几天里操了足够多的次数，况且他也急切地想要。他润滑了自己的阴茎，笔直地顶着詹姆，破开他然后推了进去。詹姆大声呻吟，波隆甚至不在乎是否有人听到。如果他们想的话，就让他们来看好了。或许他们就会明白指望詹姆和其他任何人做这个有多不可能。他几乎就是为此设计的。这个，当波隆撞进他里面，把他拉起来跪着，紧紧揽住他的身体，深深嵌入他体内。

他在到的时候发狠地咬住詹姆的肩膀，留下一个将会存留一周的痕迹。波隆希望自己能永久地标记他，这样不管发生什么，每个人都会知道他属于谁。让他最后娶的随便哪个姑娘知道，她拿着偷来的东西。

波隆的阴茎被他自己的种子包裹，但他没有抽出来。他垂手伸向詹姆的阴茎，粗鲁地撸着他，同时仍然深深地埋在他里面。詹姆的头向后落在他肩膀上，波隆鲜红的牙印就在他锁骨后方。

 

波隆没能用舞技迷倒珊莎。他整晚都太忙了（忙着进行另一种舞蹈），甚至没再踏进大厅一步。结果最终，那都不重要了。每个人都要订婚了——毕竟他们不得不，所以没人质疑任何人的决定。至少他们彼此熟识。这就很不错了。

一周以后就是大批的婚礼，全都在同一天，二十对新人一个接一个地走上圣坛，以完成仪式。他们报名了；他们都同意完成这个。他们几乎成功来到了大厅后面排队等候的新人区，准备好一起走下去，在一个长长的队伍里，一个接着一个。

几乎。

他们穿着自己家族的颜色，各自找了一件斗篷，让他们看起来拿得出手。然后詹姆就只是停了下来，第三层的楼梯下了一半，他就再也无法移动半步。

波隆又走了几级以后停下来，回身仰视着他。他什么也没有说，但詹姆看到他的脸上闪过了几个表情，然后当他立即明白詹姆在想些什么的时候，他的眼中浮现了那种柔软的神色。这是詹姆如此爱他的地方之一；詹姆很少能够表达自己的感受，但他不需要，因为波隆总是能在他说出来之前就理解他。

“我们还干这个吗？”

“波隆……我……我觉得我不能。”

波隆走回詹姆下面一级的台阶上，抓住他的肩膀：“我们不是非干不可，公主。只要说出那个字眼，我们就离开这。我的行李早就打包好了。”

“……是吗？”

波隆点头，双手捧住詹姆的脸庞，拇指抚过他的面颊。

“那……那你的头衔怎么办？”詹姆说着，呼吸颤抖，“还有……凯岩城……你一直想看看它的，还有……还有你想住在一座城堡里面——”

“我不在乎，”波隆打断他，“我不在乎那些东西。”

詹姆的表情破裂了，波隆爬上一级台阶，和他持平，好把他恰到好处地揽进怀里。詹姆双手环住波隆的脖子，把脸埋进他的肩膀，紧紧地抱住他。

波隆在一分钟后撤开，试图去看詹姆的脸。

“想离开这儿吗？”

詹姆埋在他的上衣里点点头。

“那我们走。”

 

波隆的行李真的早就打点好了。詹姆的也是，波隆在詹姆甚至没注意到的时候替他打理的，他们所要做的就是回到楼上，换上旅行衣装，拿上他们的包裹，溜回楼下的马厩。所有人都忙于他们的集体婚礼，所以其他的地方都杳无人迹。甚至不会有人注意到他们离开。

然而，当他们到达马厩入口的时候，波隆顿住了，一只手臂拦在詹姆的胸前让他呆在转角的阴影里，自己张望过去好看看是谁。随后他用鼻子哼了一声。

珊莎和布蕾妮正把鞍囊捆在马上，穿着旅行的衣服。

“打算在圣坛上放我们鸽子，是不？”波隆笑道，走进视线以内。

布蕾妮的手伸向她的剑柄，然后当她意识到不过是他们的时候，她笑了。

“呃，对。很抱歉让你俩心碎了。”

“心碎异常，”波隆附和，牵着詹姆的手把他领上前来，“那么你们打算去哪？”

“白港，从那儿开始。”布蕾妮说，“想和我们一起吗？”

波隆看向詹姆，后者耸了耸肩。“无妨。”他说。

波隆咧开嘴笑了，点点头：“这个计划我喜欢多了。”

**Author's Note:**

> 没错，我想写一个喜剧然后它在某个地方变得有点严肃，希望它最后结束得足够轻松愉快。我都不知道这写得是啥……但我完全可以看到丹妮像这样发疯:丨，哈哈哈。
> 
> 译者：  
> 作者是AO3上Brome产粮最多的良心写手之一，写了很多S7以后詹姆和波隆北上抗衣柜的故事。有幸获得授权，今后还会继续翻译作者的更多作品。希望大家多多支持原作者~


End file.
